


Right Where You Belong

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Beating, Branding, Bruises, Burning, Cages, F/M, Leather, M/M, Multi, Pain, Punishment, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, Jack & Sam live together in the city-state of Abydos, where slavery is legal and regulated, and the city is run on a rigid set of laws and military control.  Daniel Jackson is a history teacher in an independent town north and east of Abydos, until one day he returns from a trip to find his town destroyed, his wife dead.</p>
<p>The nightmare is just beginning for Daniel, a nightmare that spirals quickly into the dark when he's found by looters and used for sport before he's sold as a slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



> This is all Cassie's fault. 
> 
> There is non-con sex and drug use. There is violence, though much of it is "off screen". This world has it's own rules. 
> 
> It's slave fic, folks.

The drive south through the hills and trees was quieter than usual, though to be fair, that was largely due to the fact that the his companion on the drive up had decided to stay another week, but he didn't mind too much. His head was still on the archeological find he'd been investigating…and on the impending arrival of his first born at home.

He'd promised Sha're he'd be home in time and he was pushing the old jalopy pretty hard to keep the promise. It had been a good week, filled with inquisitive students and time spent with his old mentor and Daniel Jackson was a happy man. Despite the increasing pressure of the neighboring city-states, both his home town along the coast, and the one he'd just been visiting had managed to stay independent. It was a lot of work, but they were growing. 

The road between Argos, where his wife waited for him, and Jebanna, north and east, was fairly secure, and with the work the two towns had done, it was just over an eight hour drive on mostly paved roads, provided you had a vehicle with a working engine. It made trade between the villages easier, and helped them resist that pressure from Helios, north of Argos and Madrona, east of Jebanna.

Travelers still got hit by Raiders from time to time, but it had been well over a year since the last attack.

He was anxious to get home, to his wife and the baby that would be born soon. And, school would be starting again soon, his students coming to him to study the history of their land, of the people, and how the city-states came to be. It would be quite some time before he got back to Jebanna. 

He turned off the southern road and started the climb up the last hill, the trees thinning as he went. If he beat the sunset, he'd be able to see the village in a few minutes time.

The sky was getting dark early, clouds filling the horizon, black and ominous. He edged the window open to see if he could smell impending rain, but recoiled when what he smelled was far more acrid and vile. His heart raced as he crested the hill and realized that what he took for clouds was in fact smoke, billowing from the town that hugged the shoreline below him. Flames still licked along some of the buildings…or the ruins that had been buildings.

He stared uncomprehendingly at the destruction, his hands shaking . "Sha're." He whispered her name and shifted gears to race down the hill at breakneck speed. Nothing stirred as he drove through the burnt out streets, swerving around rubble and burnt out cars.

The stairs of the town hall were strewn with bodies and parts of bodies and smoke poured from its black, empty doors and windows. The smell of death rose up to greet him as he stopped the car, the street too blocked with debris to be passable. He covered his mouth with his shirt and ran through the dying sunlight toward the modest home he and Sha're had built together.

The door stood open, cracked and broken and the walls were leaning to the left. As far as he could tell the street had been spared the worst of the burning, but had clearly been bombarded. "Sha're?" He stepped in through the doorway, ducking his head to avoid the hanging light fixture. 

Inside the place was a mess of broken furniture and broken glass, books strewn about , the floor covered with debris. "Sha're?"

He stepped around the upended chair and stopped cold, tears burning at the corners of his eyes as he found her, unmoving, her hands curled around her belly, her eyes open and staring at him. "No. No. No. No." He took the three steps to her, slipping on debris and books and blood, falling to his knees to pull her into his arms. The bullet hole was square between her eyes.

Her body was cold. It had been a while since the destruction happened. Since someone had killed her. "Sha're!" He screamed her name and curled forward over her, as if he could protect her somehow, or will her back to him with the sheer force of his grief. It tore through him, tore him in half and he screamed until his voice broke and conscious awareness bled away into the ruins of what had once been his home.

 

He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there, holding her, crying into the blood soaked dress she wore, but when he blinked, when something intruded into the numb, dark sphere of his thoughts enough to get him to look up, the sun was shining in through the broken windows and it was approaching the highest point in the sky. He drew in a shuddering breath and looked around himself, trying to place the intrusion.

Voices. He heard voices.

Daniel eased his wife's body off of him and stood, his legs protesting after the hours spent sitting on the floor. He picked his way toward the door, frowning and wishing he'd thought to put his glasses back on.   
He started to turn back to get them, but something hit him, hard upside his head and he went stumbling back, tripping and falling as his head rang. 

"Well, well…look what I found."

Daniel couldn't seem to make the speaker clear, his vision swimming and greying out. Something pressed against the spot where he'd been hit and pain exploded around it, making the grey give way to black.

 

Pain filled his head and pulled him up from unconsciousness. The bright sun beat into his eyes as he was dragged between two large men away from the still smoldering rubble of his village. "No." He struggled against them, but his limbs felt heavy and his head was too big, and they were very strong.

"Garrack, I bring my bounty to share with the horde," a voice said as Daniel was dumped to the ground.

Horde…he swallowed hard. Raiders. He squinted into the sun, trying to get a better look at who was speaking. "You call this bounty?"

"Have you seen what was left in there? Eighty percent of the buildings were burned. That jewelry was from all we could find in the way of bodies to harvest from."

"What about him?" A foot pushed Daniel's face to the side. He grunted, trying to push up with little success. 

"Pathetic, isn't he? I found him weeping over a woman."

"Kill him and be done with it." Daniel's heart raced, fear mixing with the grief in his stomach. In death he could be with Sha're, and he knew that anything else at the hands of these men would be far worse.

"He'll fetch a price." Daniel froze, terror flushing through him. Fetch a price. 

"On our heads, Ba'al. Remember the last time we smuggled undocumented slaves into market?"

"That was Chulak. We're no where near there. Our next stop is Abydos. Kawalsky has people there."

A hand fisted in Daniel's hair and he was pulled up, his eyes skipping over the faces, trying to determine the biggest threat. Undocumented, illegal slave…a fate worse than bleeding out his life beside his dead wife, worse than most anything he could imagine. Slavery was bad enough, but what they had planned…Daniel couldn't even imagine what they had planned.

"He is pretty enough. Might provide some distraction for the men." The hand released him and Daniel stumbled, falling back against the men who had dragged him from his home. "If he still lives when we reach Abydos in five days, we will see what price he will win you."

"Bring him." Hands grabbed his arms and pulled, dragging him away. They stopped him beside a jeep that had seen better days, binding his hands in thick rope before lifting him into the back and tying the rope to the roll bar.

From that vantage point he could see the Raider's caravan. It was a good twenty vehicles, plus animals. They'd clearly had a good season. The rains would be coming soon. The horde would sell off what it could, purchase what it needed and return to its winter camp, where its women and children awaited them. The one called Ba'al came to sit in front of him, smirking as he looked up at Daniel. "We ride to sunset. Be a good boy."

The line of vehicles started moving, south and away from the smoking ruins of everything he had loved. It was well after nightfall when the caravan stopped, having made the turn east, away from the water. Daniel was left tied to the jeep as camp sprung up around him, tents of varying sizes and luxury. 

He didn't know much about the culture within the Raider horde, and what he did know filled him with an icy dread for what was to come. The Horde was largely made up of those who had been ejected from the various city states for various crimes, or escaped and chose the life of a nomad over one of the independent towns. In the spring, the horde separated into raiding parties, and come the rains, they came back together, retreating to the south for the winter.

He pulled on his bound hands, not for the first time. His hands were raw from it, but if he was going to try to run, it had to be now, before they crossed into the desert. And he had to try. These were men of vile perversions, who made sport of violence and were known for their appetite for rape. 

Before he could get much further than pulling on the ropes, hands were reaching out of the dark, cutting the rope that held him to the bar and pulling him from the vehicle. He was dragged into a tent and dropped on the ground before his hands were yanked up, cut loose and heavy iron manacles were locked tightly around them. His arms were then pulled to the sides and he was forced up onto his feet.

Chains ran out to posts on either side of him and were locked down. The men left then and from behind a canvas wall the one called Ba'al appeared. His dark hair was cut close to his head, his greying goatee neatly trimmed. His feet were bare on the thick carpeting laid over the bare ground and the red and gold robe he wore was open to reveal his bare chest. He smiled as he approached Daniel. "I know what you're thinking."

"That this is all a big mistake and you're going to let me go?" Daniel asked before he realized it probably wasn't wise. Pain flared in his cheek bone as he was backhanded across the face.

"Trust me when I tell you that there is no mistake. You belong to me now, and while I have to share you with the men until we reach Abydos, tonight it will be just you and me."

Daniel really didn't like the sound of that, but his head was ringing and he didn't think saying so was in his best interest. Ba'al looked Daniel over before crossing to a table and picking up a knife. "Now then, let us get a look at you."

He held his breath as the knife neared his face, but instead of threatening him, it just dipped down to the collar of his shirt, slicing it open as if it were air. In less than a minute, Daniel's shirt was in pieces on the floor. Ba'al's hand caressed over his skin, exploring it like he was some horse or dog, slapping down against muscle. He was smiling when he came back to Daniel's face.

"I was worried that you were too skinny under those clothes. That would mean our fun would end far too soon. I'm glad to see you have some muscle on your bones."

He could feel the heat as he flushed, fear flushing through him again. "Look, I'm just a history teacher. I--" He was backhanded again, harder this time, knuckles finding his cheekbone, just in from where they'd hit him to knock him out.

"Slaves do not speak unless they are directly asked a question."

"I'm not--" He ducked away from the blow, but that didn't save him from it, Ba'al just altered his delivery and Daniel took his fist to the stomach.

"I do rather enjoy inflicting pain, so please understand that before you choose to speak again." Daniel gasped for air as Ba'al turned his blade to Daniel's pants and shoelaces, leaving him standing in only his underwear. "Yes, that's better."

The knife went back on the table and Ba'al lifted a goblet, sipping at its contents while he contemplated Daniel. "Such beautiful pale skin…just waiting for me to paint." He walked around Daniel, his hand wandering over skin, randomly pinching or hitting or squeezing. When his hands caressed over the cotton covering Daniel's ass, Daniel pulled away. In response, Ba'al's fingers fisted in his hair and yanked him back. "Stand still."

His hand snaked around Daniel's hip then, grabbing Daniel's cock through the underwear and pulling on it. "Your body belongs to me. I will do with it as I see fit." He squeezed Daniel's cock, harder and harder until Daniel was starting to see stars, his breath coming in short pants of air. "Now then, shall we begin?"

He moved away, off behind Daniel and Daniel's first clue he had returned was the sound of leather hitting flesh. It took a second for the sting to register and his brain to process that he'd just been hit….with something hard covered in leather. Before he could figure it out, he was struck again, and again, hard enough to leave welts across the tender skin of his back. By the fourth hit he had decided that it was a riding crop or something similar.

Each blow came harder than the one before, and in only minutes he couldn't keep from grunting and yelling. His skin was hot, and he couldn't breathe as tears ran over his face. His knees buckled and only the chains attached to his wrists kept him from crashing to the ground.

Ba'al chuckled behind him, his hand running roughly over the raised and bloody skin, pressing against places where the beating had broken skin. He scraped down Daniel's back, until he came to the waistband of Daniel's underwear, hooking them and dragging them down.

"No." Daniel got his feet under him and tried to keep from being stripped, but Ba'al punched him hard in the ribs and while Daniel was catching his breath, pulled the underwear off. His hands immediately parted Daniel's cheeks, his fingers sweeping through his crack. "No." Daniel yelled, pulling frantically at his restraints. He tried to tighten up, tried to pull away, earning a swat of the crop across his newly exposed ass.

Ba'al moved away, coming around to grab Daniel's face. "Trust me when I tell you that this will go better for you if you don't resist."

"Please…don't. I'm begging you."

He smiled, but it wasn't at all comforting. "I do like begging." He brought the crop down over Daniel's chest. "But I hardly think you're doing a good job of it." His hand moved to cup Daniel's soft cock, pulling it as if he was trying to get it to harden. "I would have guessed you're one who liked pain. Still, maybe the stimulation's a bit much for your first time. That's okay, I have a remedy."

Once again he went back to the table and when he came back, he had a hypodermic needle. He grinned as he leaned under Daniel's arm and jabbed the needle into his ass. "There. That should help." He returned the needle to the table and came back, his hand immediately returning to Daniel's cock, stroking it slowly while he tapped the riding crop across Daniel's nipples. Daniel bit his tongue and turned his head, not sure what drugs he'd been injected with, but praying his body wouldn't do what Ba'al seemed determined to make it do.

All too soon his hopes were broken as his cock filled and hardened in his captor's hand and Ba'al grinned at him. "Now, that's more like it." He stroked until Daniel was fully hard, then stepped back. "Very good. Now, let's see about that mouth of yours." His hand slid down to his belt, unbuckling it and sliding his hand into his pants. Daniel closed his eyes, but Ba'al's hand clamped onto the back of his neck, pulling his head down until something was rubbing over his lips. "Open your mouth." 

Daniel shook his head, struggling against the pull of that hand, panting through his nose.

"Open your mouth."

Fire raced across his cock as the crop came down across it hard and cruel. Daniel gasped and Ba'al shoved his cock into Daniel's mouth. He held Daniel tight, shoving his cock in until Daniel was choking and his head starting to swim. Just as he was sure he was going to pass out, Ba'al pulled back and started a shallower rhythm, punctuating every three or four thrusts with a blow from the crop to Daniel's hips or legs, then tapping it lighter against Daniel's cock.

Daniel could taste salt when Ba'al pulled back, holding his cock and moving around behind Daniel. "You better hope you learn how to suck cock better than that before we get to Abydos."

Daniel started when hands parted his ass cheeks again. "No. Please." His body was starting to tremble and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his feet before he passed out.

Ba'al's finger brushed over Daniel's hole and he chuckled. "You don't get a choice in this, slave. You're going to get fucked. You can bend over and take it, or you can fight me and get hurt before I fuck you anyway." 

He moved away and when he came back, Daniel felt something wet poured over him and Ba'al's hand returned, his finger sliding through the slick wetness, up his crack to his hole. Daniel yelled when that finger pushed into him, lurching forward to escape. Ba'al merely pulled him back and fucked the finger in and out. When he added a second finger, Daniel lurched again and Ba'al withdrew, slapping his hand against welted skin and growling in frustration. 

He left Daniel's area of awareness and when he returned, he yanked Daniel's head down and fastened something heavy around his neck….a collar of heavy iron, it wasn't until he pulled his hand away that Daniel realized that there was an even heavier ball hanging from it, pulling his head down and making him spread his feet a little further apart to keep his balance. The position was awkward and made his shoulders ache, but Ba'al seem satisfied and returned to poking his fingers into Daniel's ass. 

"Now then, as I was saying…" There was more lube and three fingers and Daniel yelled, his face red from embarrassment and fear. The position didn't help any, his head pulled lower than his shoulders, letting the blood pool. The fingers came out and Daniel held his breath as he watched through his spread legs as Ba'al move closer. He rubbed his cock through the wetness smeared down Daniel's crack then pushed it into Daniel's hole.

"No. No. No." The word was barely more than a whisper, repeating unending in the corner of his brain that was still functioning as the rest of him slowly shut down until there was nothing but the rhythmic violation of his body and No.

He was barely aware when it ended, his hands dropped with the heavy weight of the chains, his body shoved into a corner of the tent. Sometime later he became vaguely aware of the quiet, the heavy dark stifling. He stared into it, but all he could see in the shadows was the face of his dead wife and the face of the man who had taken him. Tears leaked from his eyes, grief and pain, shame and humiliation…and the slow burning knowledge that this…this was real.

 

The walled city of Abydos was a wavering mirage on the horizon, dancing in the heat of the late morning like a taunt as he slowed his vehicle to approach the sprawling camp, picking up the handset to his radio to call out to the car behind him. "This is O'Neill, I'm going to stop to check this out. You boys keep to the schedule."

"You sure about that, General? Raiders aren't known for being friendly."

"Stop calling me that, I'm retired." Jack groused. "I'll be fine. I'm familiar with this particular group of criminals."

"We'll wait just outside the walls. Call us if you need us."

"Roger that." He stopped, glancing aside at the packet of paperwork that was his sole reason for having to be out in the badlands, important documents that needed to be couriered to Chulak and back, but couldn't be trusted to regular, still on the government payroll type people. And he had thought he'd gotten away from the politics.

He sighed and turned the engine off, pausing to tuck the paperwork into the lock box under the passenger seat and pull out his gun. He checked the load and opened the door to the truck, stepping out into the already stifling heat of the day and tucking the gun into the back of his pants before pulling his shirt over it.

Sam wouldn't be happy that he stopped for the very nasty, very bad, but sometimes useful crew of people. As expected, the front of the camp boasted a market of sorts, tables under an awning with the assorted haul of the horde spread out. They were likely waiting for buyers from the city, those that could get out on various passes and smuggle contraband in to sell, or keep for themselves.

And, as expected, a familiar face was running the show, his grin widening as Jack approached. "I heard you were off in Chulak handling sensitive paper." Kawalsky said as Jack held out his hand.

"And I heard you were burned alive in a mound of fire ants. Can't all of us be right." Jack grinned though. They had been friends once, soldiers that bled together. Jack had moved up the chain of command, Kawalsky had chosen to buck it and landed himself on a list of exiles. "Anything worth looking at?"

He shrugged and stepped back under the shade of the canopy, gesturing at a pile of engine parts. "Salvaged a truck a few weeks back. Got some parts left you might use. Oh, maybe a little something for Dr. Carter?" He waggled his eyebrows and pointed to a table boasting an array of lingerie and assorted leather tools. 

Jack smirked and poked through them, looking up as one of the rougher men in the horde dragged a slave from behind the truck supporting the canopy, dropping him to his knees. The man was in a bad way, dust and dirt clung to the sweat that covered his sunburnt skin, but Jack could see the bruises and welts and blood under it. His hands were bound in iron cuffs that were too tight and the iron collar around his neck was weighted down with a ball that had to weigh twenty pounds or more, pulling his head down. 

Jack gestured at him with his chin. "What's his story?"

Kawalsky made a face. "Picked him up in what's left of Argos."

Jack frowned at him. "What happened to Argos?"

"Garrak figures it must have been Helios. They've been posturing lately, raiding anything in a day's journey, demanding tribute for protection. When we got there it was leveled. He was the only living thing for miles."

"So….you collared him?" Jack asked, watching Kawalsky squirm.

"Ba'al found him." Kawalsky said, as if that answered everything.

It certainly explained the slave's condition. "He got a name?"

"No one's asked."

Jack nodded and moved to stand in front of him. The man was trembling, flinching as Jack moved his hand, but he didn't fight when Jack cupped that hand to his chin and tilted his head up. Blood ran down the right side of his head, from what he could tell, it was from a wound just above his temple. His lip was split, his skin sunburnt to the point of blistering. The left eye was swollen and black and purple. His right rolled and fought to focus, but it was obvious he was drugged.

"You selling?"

"Netan is coming out to take him." 

Jack made a face and shook his head. "That asshole? He won't pay you half what you want and chances are this slave will end up dead before he sells, which you know Netan will take out on you next time."

"What, you want him?" Kawalsky asked with a smirk.

"Well, Sam has been talking about needing some help around the house." Jack said. Forget that it was insane, he'd be lucky to keep the man alive long enough to smuggle him into the city…and when Sam found out he was undocumented, she would go ballistic. He looked down at the man's face, at his moving lips.

They barely moved, but Jack could feel what they said in his stomach. "Help me."

"Look, I'll pay you what you'd get if he was legal and sold at market. Give Ba'al what Netan would have given you. Keep the rest." Jack said quietly, leaning in so that only Kawalsky would hear him. "And throw in those leather cuffs."

Kawalsky starred at him for a minute like he was crazy, but then he grinned. "Yeah, okay. You got it on you?"

"Assuming you'll take state paper." Jack pulled his wallet out and fished out the money. "You're lucky I didn't get sucked into a poker game with Teal'c while I was in Chulak. " He shoved the wad of paper at Kowalski. "Cut that ball off him." He grabbed the cuffs off the table and hooked them through his belt while Kowlaski unhooked the heavy weight. 

"Not sure he's gonna be walking out to your truck." 

Jack nodded and put his hands under the man's shoulders, pulling him up to his feet. "Okay, buddy. Just relax and we'll get you out of here." He hefted him into a fireman's carry and headed for the truck, pulling down the tail gate and setting his new slave down as gently as he could before climbing up into the bed and tugging the rolled up tarp away from the wall of the cab. He moved the man then, resting him tight to the cab and squatting beside him. "Now, I need you to be very still and very quiet while we get into the city. If you can do that, I promise you, we will get you cleaned up and your injuries cared for, okay?"

His only response was closing his one eye. Jack took that as a sign of cooperation and moved the tarp back, unrolling enough of it to tuck between him and the cab and shoving the rest of it tight against his slack body. As long as the guards on the gate were guys who knew him, he should be fine.

Sam was going to kill him. That money was meant for other things. But once she saw the condition he was in, she'd be too focused on getting him healthy again to take it out too much on Jack. He approached the gate, waving at his escort that had in fact waited for him. They went ahead and he rolled slowly up to the gate, offering up his ID card and travel documents as Major Evans approached his window. 

"Hell of a day to be out in the badlands, General."

"Hundred and twenty and it isn't even noon." Jack agreed. "And I'm retired."

"You'll always be General to us, sir. Can I get your hand print?" 

Jack held out his hand for the scanner and waited while it verified his identity and the information in the documents. Evans smiled and handed back the paperwork. "You have a good day sir, get out of this heat."

He smiled and nodded. "That's where I'm headed, Major. Have a good one."

He rolled through the open gate and waved out his window to his escort, picking up the radio. "Thanks for the company boys. Tell Landry not to be late for the drop." He turned right as they continued on toward the center of the city. He skirted around the outer circle before turning in toward the residential quarter where he and Dr. Samantha Carter shared a pretty comfortable living space, complete with an indoor pool and central air. 

He pressed the remote for the gate and drove into the garage, parking quickly and barely waiting for the heavy door to close before he was climbing into the back and pulling the tarp away. The slave was unconscious and unresponsive, his pulse barely detectible at his wrist. "Damnit. SAM!" He bellowed the name, knowing she was home, knowing the air vent over the door into the house would carry to at least the kitchen. "Sam, I need you in the garage, now!"

It took far too long before the door opened and she was scowling at him. "What on earth--" She stopped as Jack stood, the slack body in his arms. "Who….no, just, get him in here. Janet, bring your bag."

"Frasier's here?" Jack asked, climbing down and moving past her into the cool interior. "Where?"

Sam moved around him and went to the low coffee table, clearing off a book and his glasses. "We were having lunch." Sam helped him lower the man down, her eyes skipping over his injuries, the collar and back up at Jack with a tone he understood very well.

Janet appeared, her face clouded until she saw the body. "Who is he?" She shook her head. "No, don't tell me. What happened to him?"

"Raiders." Jack said, his voice tight. Now that he wasn't concerned with getting stabbed in the gut or caught by the city guard, he let himself look at his purchase a little more objectively. He wore nothing but a dirty and bloodied pair of underwear, and the physical trauma was extensive. Janet was cutting the underwear off, exposing a festering wound that looked like it had started as road rash, the worst of it on his hip, but it extended down to his knee, or it met up with other wounds. It was hard to tell the difference under the dirt.

"Okay, we need to get him cleaned up so I can see the actual damage." Janet said, looking up at Jack. "I'm going to need more light, a lot of clean water…probably more than I have in my bag for bandages and meds. You're going to have to run to my office." She pulled a pad out of her bag and scribbled down a list. "Give this to Jaime at the front desk. Tell her I need it immediately."

Jack took the page with a nod, racing back out to the truck for the quick run to the hospital where Janet worked. It bridged the fairly comfortable neighborhood where they lived and one of the city's slums, which made for an interesting mix of clientele. Jack parked and ran inside, pounding down the hall toward the Emergency Room, then to the first set of offices nearby. "Doc Frasier sent me for some supplies she needs immediately." Jack handed the list to the receptionist and hoped she would just mind her business.

She frowned at the list, then back at him. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just the heat, you know. Makes people crazy. Kids…" He grimaced and huffed. "Could you just….get on with it? She was pretty loud about it being quick."

She nodded and disappeared into the office behind her. 

Jack paced the waiting room, watching the clock tick minutes off, his eyes darting to the door as if at any second he was going to be found out. 

"Okay, that should be everything."

He practically jumped at the desk and took the box, racing out to the truck and back home. By the time he got there, he was surprised how much they had already done. A basin of water sat beside each of them on the floor, dirty and the iron manacles from his wrists lay on the floor behind Janet. Bandages, bloody and filthy lay all around them and Janet's head was bent very low over his crotch, her hands moving in very small movements.

"Almost." Sam breathed, glancing up at him as he set the box down. Jack blanched as he realized what Janet was doing, slowly working at rough rope that had been wound tightly around his cock and balls, to the point that they were purple and swollen. Jack looked away, pacing to the kitchen door and back. "Just a little…there."

Janet sighed in relief and sat back, dropping the rope beside her. "Okay. Let's get him someplace more comfortable and I'll finish working on these wounds."

"Jack." Sam called him over as they stood. "Let's put him in the maid's quarters for now."

It was a polite euphemism. It was little more than a closet with a cot and a toilet and a door that could be locked from the outside. Jack got his hands under the slave's knees and shoulders and lifted him, following Sam down the hall and into the room. 

"I'll get more light." Sam said as Janet joined them.

"Do you know what all they did to him?" Janet asked, sitting on the cot beside him.

"No, I…they were going to sell him to Netan. He'd be dead in less than a day."

"Well, I'm not promising you he's going to live any longer than that here." Janet said, her face grim. "It's not good."

Sam returned with the floor lamp from their bedroom, plugging it in near the bed. "I'm going to be a while." Janet offered, rummaging through the box.

"Let us know if you need anything." Sam grabbed his arm and dragged him out into the hallway. "Do you want to tell me what in the hell you were thinking?"

He pulled his arm free. "I was thinking that you keep saying how we could do with a…" He gestured ineffectively. 

"So you buy some illegal, broken, half dead Raider cast off?" Her face was red and anger rolled off of her.

"Come on, Sam."

"No, Jack. It's obvious they kidnapped him from somewhere, and for fuck's sake I hope it wasn't another city-state, because that would just be the icing on this particular cake."

"Kawalsky said--"

"Kawalsky? I should have known. I thought you were going to stop talking to him."

"That's not fair. He's been my friend for a long time."

"And now he rides with murderers and rapists, Jack."

"Yeah, well, it's not like he was given a lot of choice." Jack countered. He shook his head. He didn't want to have this argument again. "He said that they picked this guy up in Argos. The place was leveled."

"And his wife?"

Jack frowned at her. "What?"

"Until recently he was wearing a wedding ring."

"The Raiders probably took it. Kawalsky said she was dead."

"I'm hearing a lot of 'he said' in here and no real information." Sam pinched the bridge of her nose. "What are we supposed to do with him now? If he lives that is."

"You did say you wanted someone." Jack offered gently.

"Yeah, someone legal and trained, not broken and undocumented and did I mention, illegal?"

"Would you calm down?" Jack crossed his arms and looked at her, letting his anger drain and his eyes soften. "I couldn't leave him there, Sam. It's a five day trip down from Argos. They did _that_ to him in five days."

Her eyes closed and she looked away. "If he gets found here…if anyone figures out…"

"So we keep it quiet." She wasn't wrong about the danger. The slave trade in Argos wasn't quite as regulated as it was in Chulak or some of the other city-states, but violation of the rules were punishable by exile or worse than that, being remanded to slavehood yourself.

"Jack." She sighed and took his hand. "I love that you wanted to…that you tried to save him. I do. But, you do know what happens if this goes wrong? You end up in his position on the auction block, and I end up losing my career, and quite possibly my citizenship."

He leaned across the space separating them and kissed her lightly. "So we don't let it go wrong."

"And who is going to train him?"

He kissed her again, smiling against her lips. "You trained me." 

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed him away. "If that were true, we wouldn't even be having this discussion."

Janet appeared in the doorway, peeling gloves off. "Well, he's stable, and I've shot him full of antibiotics. I wanted to give him something for the pain, but there's no telling what drugs they were feeding him, or when his last dose was, so we're going to have to wait a while for that."

Sam nodded, leaning into Jack. "How bad is it?"

Janet sighed . "He's got a pretty massive concussion, probably from a club or bat of some kind. Several of the wounds are infected. I'm particularly concerned about that hip and upper thigh. I pulled out the gravel I could find, but it's a mess in there. Aside from that, I stitched up a couple of the wounds on his back and that laceration on his knee. You'll need to keep an eye on his wrists and neck, the restraints were far too tight and they did a lot of pulling him around by them by the look of it. He had a couple of small burns on his buttocks, but there was one I'm concerned about. It appears electrical in nature. The left shoulder was probably dislocated at some point."

"What about his dick?" Jack asked, shifting uncomfortably as the image came back to him.

Janet sighed. "Should be okay, the color was already almost back to normal. I've got an IV set up, he's severely dehydrated and probably hasn't eaten in days. Soft foods until we know how he's tolerating it. Probably start with broth. Sam, I'll leave the supplies with you."

Sam and Janet headed into the kitchen to go over the medications and Jack moved to lean on the door, watching the rise and fall of the man's chest. If he was honest, he hadn't thought much beyond getting the man out of the hands of those who would just hurt him more, burn through him and leave him to the sun and carrion birds to finish off…or sell him to someone who would do much the same.

In Chulak slavery was so heavily regulated that there were actual training facilities and all slaves sold had to bear the mark of the facility and the registration paperwork included DNA and blood work. In Abydos any idiot with a set of manacles could trade in slaves, and there were no sanctioned training facilities. There were some higher end places that had contracts with the government. They took in voluntary surrenders and those relegated due to debt. But the bulk of the trade happened at the auction house on the square in the same district where cattle and other livestock were sold and butchered.

At least Jack had spared him that. And now…well, provided he survived, he would be stuck in a life he likely never imagined for himself. Jack sighed and turned to go to his bedroom, stripping off the dusty clothes on his way in to shower. 

He'd never been fully comfortable with the idea of owning another person, though he knew that the institution served a purpose. Sam had grown up in a house with slaves, and he knew that in her family they had been well treated. And, Jack knew that they could use a hand around the house, and that Sam had a sexual appetite that he couldn't fill on his own. They'd been talking about it in the abstract for a while, leaning toward a trip together to Chulak for the purpose of finding the right person.

And this was the exact opposite of doing that. He was putting their lives on the line for a man he didn't even know. A man who as little as five days ago had been free and living a life in a place without slavery.

Jack would have to console himself with the fact that at least the man was alive.

 

Something had changed and for a long moment, he couldn't be sure what it was, so he lay perfectly still, listening to the silence around him. He hadn't known silence since he'd last held his wife in his arms. He wasn't alone though, he could feel someone nearby. 

Slowly, Daniel opened his eyes, blinking in the bright light. The shadows out of range of the light moved and a woman's face smiled at him. "Easy, you're safe now."

He turned his head, taking in the small room, her clothes, then turning his attention to his body and its assorted bandages. Her hand touched his arm, pulling his attention back. "We nearly lost you a couple of times. But, you're going to be okay."

He was becoming aware of the pain in his body as he came more awake. An IV ran from the wall into his arm, his muscles burned and various injuries began to make themselves known. "Hurts." It was little more than a whisper, his throat still raw from screaming. 

She nodded. "I can give you something for the pain, but we wanted to see your beautiful eyes, so we dialed back a bit." She licked her lips and smiled softly. "Can you tell me your name?"

He swallowed and nodded. "Daniel. Daniel Jackson."

"Well, Daniel, you are doing much better than when you came here, but you won't be up to much more than laying here for a while."

He frowned, trying to remember where he was or how he got there. The last thing he remembered clearly was the big man with the dark skin using him as a punching bag. "Where?"

Her eyes danced up to his and held. "You are in Abydos, Daniel. My partner bought you from the Raiders and smuggled you into the city in an effort to save your life."

Bought. Like a slave. He closed his eyes and turned his face away. In Abydos…a city he left when he was seventeen and never intended to return to. A city where he was likely still listed as a traitor. 

"Daniel, you're safe here. No one is going to hurt you."

He wasn't sure how much he believed her, not with the pain coursing through his body and the suffocating weight of uncertainty sitting on his chest. She moved and he could feel the thick relief of some drug working into him, letting him withdraw behind the pain and drift in a place where he didn't have to think about anything.

 

Swirling nightmares of dead bodies and pain shoved him up out of the darkness. He was alone, and the bright light had been removed, replaced with only a soft light high up on the wall. The IV was gone too. There was a plastic cup on the small table beside the bed. He struggled to sit up, wincing as various parts of his body reminded him of his injury. His head was swimming as he got upright, his feet on the floor.

He picked up the cup and sniffed, deciding it must be water. He drained it and set it back on the table before attempting to stand. For a minute he thought it might be the worst idea he'd ever had, but despite pain lancing up from his left knee and right hip, he was standing. He was naked but for the bandages, but standing.

Daniel shuffled slowly toward the door, not surprised to discover it was locked. He was, after all, still a prisoner. He tamped down on the flare of panic and turned back around, making his way back toward the cot. 

He felt better than he had the last time he'd been fully aware, the pain reduced, unless he shifted wrong, or touched something he shouldn't, like the bandages on his hip. He gasped and gritted his teeth through the rush of pain.

Behind him the door opened and he turned, one hand dropping to cover his nakedness. The man at the door frowned at him. "You're awake." He leaned out the door and called, "He's awake."

Daniel heard some kind of muffled response and the man smiled. "How you feeling?"

He licked his lips, not sure he should trust his voice so he shrugged. 

"Well, you're up and standing. That's something." He frowned again. "You probably shouldn't be up, actually."

He stepped into the room and Daniel shrank back, sitting on the cot as he got closer. The room was too small and his heart was racing. Small spaces had never been his favorite thing. He closed his eyes and breathed through the fear, but it only intensified as memory swirled through him, tight spaces and beatings and Sha're's face. He breathed through it, clenching his fists. 

When he opened his eyes again, the man was sitting on a chair and the woman from before was putting a tray beside him on the cot.

Daniel focused his attention on the tray to keep himself from freaking out over the closeness. There was large cup of what smelled like chicken broth and a slice of bread on the tray. 

"We got some broth into you before and you kept it down, so we thought we'd try something solid." The woman picked up the plastic cup and smiled. "I'll bring more water."

Daniel lifted a hand toward the tray, stopping when he saw the deep bruises that circled his wrists. The skin was a band of deep, dark black and purple, with mottled reds and blues and yellows nearly two inches wide. He could remember the pain when he'd fallen and the man tormenting him had just dragged him by his wrists until he'd been sure his hands would fall off.

His hand was shaking then when he picked up the mug. He steadied it with his other hand and lifted it, sipping slowly. He could feel the man's eyes and looked up.

"So, Sam tells me your name is Daniel."

He nodded, drinking a little deeper from the cup as his stomach rumbled.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

Daniel squinted at him. There was something familiar that he couldn't quite place, but the woman had said her partner had purchased Daniel and this was probably that partner. "You paid for me." Daniel said softly, his voice better, but hoarse.

He nodded. "I did, and I smuggled you past the city guard." The smile dimmed and he seemed to be trying to judge Daniel's response.

"I'm not a…I'm a teacher." Daniel said, not looking directly at him. "I…history. "

The room was quiet for a minute, Daniel's focus on the broth in the cup while the man watched him. Slowly the man leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "You **were** a teacher." He said it softly, but firmly, the words cutting into him as surely as any blade. "I need you to understand me, Daniel. The stakes here are very high. I risked my life, Sam's career, not to mention the doctor who treated you, by rescuing you. And that doesn't even take into consideration the money I spent. I know this is not what you want to hear, and I'm sure you're still in shock after all that you've been through, but I need you to be clear on this."

Daniel closed his eyes, wanting to push the words away. He wanted to demand they let him go, that he be returned to his life, to freedom, his home. Except that was all gone. "I just…I just want to go home." Daniel said, his voice cracking around the word home.

The man nodded. "I don't doubt that, but Kawlaski wasn't wrong. The whole place is gone, not a building left standing. Helios bombed the place and sent in a battalion to clean the rest out."

The smell of burning wiring and flesh flooded into his memory, the bodies strewn about the streets, the smoke. He could see Sha're, her belly still full with their unborn child, her empty eyes staring at him, accusing him. He should be dead with her. 

The woman came back with the water, setting it on the table. "Jack, Janet is here. Why don't we let him eat."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, okay. Take it slow though, okay Daniel? Don't want you making yourself sick." He stood and crossed to the door. It closed behind them and Daniel heard the lock. He was alone, and locked in a room barely bigger than the closet Sha're had converted into a mini nursery with a bassinette and a changing table.

He focused on drinking the broth, and when it was gone, lifting the bread and breaking it into small pieces to eat. When that was gone, he lifted the water cup and drained it. He started when the door opened again, a different woman coming into the room. "Hello Daniel, I'm Dr. Frasier. I'm going to examine you, see how you're healing." 

The woman called Sam came and took the tray and Dr. Frasier set her bag on the cot where it had been. She pulled on latex gloves and turned his head, her gloved fingers prodding at the spot where he'd taken the first blow. He winced and she breathed an apology. "This is going to be sore for a while, but it's healing well." Her hands moved down to his neck, feeling over his glands. "How's your throat?"

"Better." Daniel admitted.

She nodded and her hands moved to his shoulder, bringing back memories of the way fire had exploded in it as he took a blow from a metal pipe while dangling from his wrists from an arm attached to a tall truck. Once he'd been dropped, the joint had gone back into place easily enough, but the pain had lingered.

The doctor moved to a spot on his shoulder blade, running a finger along stitches he hadn't even realized were there. "Very good. We'll be able to take these out in a couple of days. Lay down please, on your stomach."

She peeled bandages off his hip and ass, carefully cleaning the burn wound and the torn up skin from the dragging incident before re-bandaging both. Daniel started when he felt her finger at his hole, but she pressed her other hand to his back to hold him in place, her gloved finger sliding into him on a slick of ointment. She moved the finger around and withdrew it. "Okay, roll over."

His hands fell to cover his dick as he complied, though her first attention was to his knee and the stitches there. She nodded and her gaze moved to his hands. "You were pretty badly bound when I examined you the first time. We had to use a scalpel to pick the rope apart to free you. I'm sure that Jack and Sam want to make sure you're fully functional." She stared at him, waiting for him to respond. 

He averted his gaze as he dropped his hands away and she lifted his cock, felt over his balls, nodding to herself. "Have you urinated?"

"What?"

She nodded toward the toilet in the corner. He shook his head. "Not yet."

"You're probably still dehydrated. I'll make sure they bring you more water. All in all, I'm pretty surprised at how well you're doing, considering that four days ago I wasn't sure you'd live this long."

She closed her bag and pulled off her gloves. "Get some rest Daniel, it's the only way you'll keep healing."

He listened to the door close and tried not to feel the walls close in around him. He closed his eyes and pulled himself in to the corner of the cot. The room was too small and seemed to get smaller and smaller and he couldn't breathe. "No." He tried to push the thought away, but it was too late, the memory slammed into him and he was 9 years old again, scared and alone, confused and acting out and punished with the box. 

He knitted his fingers behind his head and bent forward, hiding his face in his knees as the fear swelled up inside him. He jumped when he felt hands on his head. "No!" He pulled away, batting at the hand, at the memories battling through his head.

"Hey, Daniel. Stop."

The voice and hands tried to get past Daniel's flailing, but Daniel pushed away, pushing himself off the cot and getting almost to the door before there were more hands. "Please. Please. I can't….I can't…." He couldn't stop the violent shaking in his hands as he pointed to the hallway. "Please."

He was turned and allowed to step out of the room, hands on his elbows, rubbing down his arms. He fought to get his breathing under control, opening his eyes to Sam's face. The doctor was right behind her, a needle in her hand. Daniel shook his head. 

"Daniel, I need you to calm down." Sam said.

"I…I'm trying." Daniel gulped in air, shoving the childhood nightmares back behind doors he'd thought sealed forever.

"I can have Doctor Frasier give you a sedative--"

"No. Please." Jack was at the door and the hallway was feeling as small as the room. "Can't breathe….too close."

Sam nodded tightly, her hands moving up to hold his face. "Look at me." It took him three tries to get his eyes to hers. "Okay, I want you to step back three steps." She came with him, nodding. "And turn." She guided him to an opening and the hallway gave way to a sort of living space. "Good, breathe. That's better." 

He could feel the doctor and Jack hovering, but there was more room here and there was light. As the panic faded, the pain in his body grew, his hip and knee battling for which would bring him down, until he collapsed to the carpeting.

Sam knelt beside him, watching him until his breathing was better and the trembling of his hands had lessened. "Now, can you tell me what that was about?"

He swallowed and shook his head. "Too small." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Claustrophobic." Her hand petted over his head, soft fingers running through his hair. It reminded him of Sha're somehow, spilling grief out into his stomach, holding himself as if he could somehow stop the crashing mix of memory and fear, violation and loss. Sobs wracked through him, the physical manifestation of the emotions crashing into one another inside him.

He never felt the prick of the needle, but he felt the rush of the drug, petting over his anguish and lulling him toward sleep.

 

Sam eased Daniel's head from her lap and stood, more than a little affected by his breakdown. She nodded her thanks to Janet, rubbing her forehead. "Well, that was…" She shook her head and turned to look at Jack who was still watching from the doorway. "And this is your idea of what we need?"

"He's been through a lot." Jack responded, moving to take her in his arms, kissing over her forehead. "It's going to take some time."

"It's going to take a miracle." She sighed into his shoulder. "He's so….broken." She inhaled and stepped back. "You better figure out something for a place for him. If he's claustrophobic, that room isn't going to work."

He nodded, his eyes skipping over her face and down to Daniel on the floor. "I can clear out the guest room for now, install a lock on the door. Something more permanent is going to take some time."

"Let's make sure we're keeping him first." Sam said, though she knew Daniel's pain had cracked through her façade. As much as she wanted to be mad at Jack for bringing this headache into her life, she found herself worried about the slave, protective even. "Go on, he's not going to stay under for long." She sighed as Jack kissed her cheek and moved to go start setting up the guest room. "Thank you," she said to Janet who smiled. "You…you didn't have to do any of this."

"You know me." Janet said, moving away from Daniel's sleeping form. "So, I didn't bring this up before…but since it looks like you're going to keep him…" She bit her lip. "I know someone, he can forge papers."

"Janet!" Sam looked at her friend, a little shocked at the suggestion. 

She held up both hands. "Come on, Sam. Where I work? I meet all kinds of people. He does good work. He works in the registration office."

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose. "How good?"

"Good enough to get slaves admitted to the hospital when necessary. Good enough for two undocumented workers from Antar to get married at the Rotunda." 

It was tempting. Having some paperwork would reduce their risk, allow them to breathe a little. On the other hand, getting caught with an undocumented slave **and** forged paperwork would send them both to the auction block, or get them both exiled to the badlands. "Let me think about it?"

Janet nodded and hugged her. "I should get going. The Games are starting, my ER is going to go insane."

"Don't work too hard." Sam said as Janet gathered her bag and headed for the front door.

"That's what the residents are for. I'll call you tomorrow."

Sam sank down onto the couch, her eyes scanning over Daniel. She hadn't really spent any time looking at him beyond helping Janet to stabilize him. Some of the bruising was beginning to fade, though she suspected that the deep color on his wrists and around his neck would take a lot longer to disappear. The marks on his back were beginning to heal, though now she was seeing that under them there were scars, telling her that Daniel was no stranger to physical pain.

There was a story there, a mystery. She wouldn't figure it out until he was better adjusted to the changes in his life and she could start training him. If they ever got to that point.

 

Daniel licked his lips as the door opened , covering himself out of instinct before forcing his hands away. It had been more than a week since he'd been moved into the new room, a week they'd spent asking him questions and giving him rules, making him understand exactly who he was now.

In the first moments of every morning, as nightmares chased him out of restless sleep, he wished that those Raiders had killed him, left him in the burned out shell of Argos to die…or played their games a little too rough, bleeding out his life into the sands of the badlands.

Then came the shame…shame that he hadn't been there to protect her, shame for what they did to him, what they made him do, shame for how broken he was, shame for the fear that still thrummed through him every time he let himself think about his situation.

Slowly came the reluctant acceptance that he was alive, that these people had saved him, had saved him from a far worse death than the life he now faced.

He didn't like it, this life he had been forced into, but he saw no options…and the woman had made it clear she would punish him for disobedience. He didn't know what that punishment would entail, but he was fairly certain he couldn't take any physical punishment yet, so he fought the desire to rebel and followed the rules.

One of them was that he was now property. Their property. His body belonged to them and he was not allowed to hide any of it without permission.

"Good morning, Daniel."

He inclined his head, hands carefully to his side as he slipped from the bed to his knees. "Good morning, ma'am."

"Very good. Stand please." 

She was dressed for work, her uniform spotless. He stood, keeping his eyes averted. "Come to the middle of the floor." 

He took the couple of steps, shivering as her hand touched his shoulder. "Arms out."

This too was becoming familiar. She examined him every day, touched him, found a mark on his body and asked him what had happened to cause the mark. Her hand moved over his chest before she ducked under his outstretched arm. Her fingers traced the still healing line where the doctor had stitched a nasty cut from a Raider's knife, then down further, along his spine to a spot several inches above his ass.

She traced over a scar, one that was far older than the others, pressed into it. "Tell me about this one."

He pressed his lips together and cleared his throat as it constricted around the memory. This was the first time she'd picked a scar from before the brutal events that brought him here. "I…was punished."

"By whom?" she asked, her voice neutral.

He inhaled and shook his head, not wanting to answer.

"Daniel?" He could feel her eyes, even with her behind him. They were demanding and he knew he would have to answer.

"The man who kept me after my parents died."

Her fingers left the scar and her whole hand caressed over his ass, sweeping down through his crack and back up before she was moving back around him. Her hands swept down his sides until one of them slid around his cock. She held it and looked him in the eye. "Why were you punished?"

He wanted to look away, but he was standing there with his cock in her hands and she was demanding an answer and somehow he knew she would only take the truth. "I lost a book."

There was a slight crinkle in her eye. "What were you hit with?"

"Belt." He wanted to close his eyes, hide from the memory of being bent over the kitchen table, his pants pooled at his feet, the belt coming down with a force that ripped his skin.

"How many times?" Her eyes didn't waver, pinning him to the moment, to this present moment where he belonged to her and she was holding his cock as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Five." Somehow it was easier with her looking at him that way, the memory didn't swell up, didn't fill his head, sabotage him.

"How old were you?"

"Ten." He pressed his lips together and hoped that was the end of the question.

She nodded, stroking his cock twice before releasing it. "Very good, Daniel. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Still a little stiff, but better."

"How would you feel about getting some exercise today?"

Anything would be better than spending another day alone in this room. "If you feel I'm ready, ma'am."

Her smile was stunning. "Come on then, Jack is waiting for you. He'll get you started. He has a few small chores for you today as well. Now that you're feeling better, we want to start getting you acclimated."

He followed her to the door, a little hesitantly. She led him down a hallway and into a kitchen, then through another door and down a flight of stairs. Jack was waiting for them there, in what amounted to a small gym, complete with weights and a treadmill and other equipment Daniel was unfamiliar with.

Sam kissed Jack softly. "Not too hard. He's still healing."

"No worries. A lot of stretching, a little sweating."

"Good. And plenty of water."

"Go on, get to work before you're late. We'll be fine." As she left, Jack pointed to a bench on one side of the room. "Sweat pants, socks, sneakers. Get dressed." He hadn't had clothes since waking up in that room after he'd been bought, and before that all the Raiders let him keep was his underwear, though they were little protection from the brutality. He dressed slowly, his fingers running over the soft cotton.

An hour later, Daniel was sweating as he sat on the bench to pull the sneakers off, shaking a little at the exertion of the last hour after so long doing nothing but sitting. "Good work. Strip down and get cleaned up."

Jack pointed to a door behind the treadmill, which Daniel assumed was the bathroom. He dropped the sweat pants and padded to the door. It wasn't the biggest bathroom, but the idea of a shower after nearly two weeks of sponge baths and a week of dirt and sweat and come and blood.He leaned in and started the water, testing it before stepping in. He closed his eyes as the water spilled over him, relishing the heat. He almost felt normal as he poured shampoo into his hand and washed his hair. Almost.

All too soon though, he was done washing himself and the water was beginning to run cold. Reluctantly, he turned the water off and stepped out onto the mat. He was still drying himself when Jack peered in the open door. "Done?"

Daniel nodded, scrubbing at his hair with the towel before hanging it on the hook he'd taken it from. Jack led him back upstairs and into the kitchen. "So Sam thinks it's time you start doing what you're able to, and since it means I don't have to do those things, I'm in agreement."

Daniel stiffened a little, unsure of Jack's meaning. Jack pointed toward the sink. "So, think you can manage washing the breakfast dishes while I work on this paperwork?"

He hoped the level of his relief didn't show on his face. "I can do that." Daniel went to the sink and started running water. There weren't many dishes. A couple of plates and forks, two coffee mugs, a frying pan. When he was done, he turned to find Jack, glasses on the end of his nose, pen in one hand and a stack of papers at the other, sitting at the small kitchen table.

He was about to say something when the doorbell rang and Jack frowned, putting the things in his hands down as he stood. "Go to your room and close the door."

Daniel nodded and did as he was told, though he hovered at the door, not fully closing it, and listening as Jack greeted someone. "Wasn't expecting you." Jack said, the sound coming down the hallway, giving Daniel the impression that Jack was looking to be sure he'd followed instructions.

"The senator asked me to come see you personally."

Daniel's entire body froze, the voice familiar. He eased the door open slightly to hear better.

"I told the senator I wasn't interested." Jack said.

"I'm aware of that. He says I should persuade you."

Daniel knew the voice, but no. No. It couldn't be. The coincidence was just too absurd.

"General Sumner, I doubt there is anything you can say or do to persuade me to come back to the military."

Daniel closed the door and leaned against it. No. He refused to believe it. He covered his ears and moved away from the door, pacing toward his bed, then back. Jack had said General Sumner. He'd been Colonel Sumner last Daniel knew, but admittedly, that had been a long time ago. 

He heard footsteps coming down the hall and turned toward the door. "He's gone, you can come out."

Daniel exhaled and tried to put Sumner and the past back in the closet as the door opened. Jack looked at him and almost looked like he was going to ask a question, but he looked away instead. "Laundry's next. You up for that?"

 

The next few days were similar, with Sam examining him, questioning him, stroking him and then leaving him to exercise, shower and work around the house. It was almost comfortable. Almost. Except for how he kept waiting for the next bad thing, for the reminder that he was nothing but a slave, that his entire life was in their hands.

Daniel was setting the table in the formal dining room when Sam came home, obviously irritated as she set her briefcase in the chair by the door. Jack emerged from the kitchen to greet her, pulling back as he realized she was upset. "Everything okay?"

She shook her head and unbuttoned her uniform jacket. "No, it's fine. I'm just…General Sumner was in my office today. I really don't like that man."

"Funny, he came by here the other day too." 

Daniel turned his back to them and went back to his task, hoping they were caught up in their own conversation enough that they wouldn't notice him, or the way he couldn't help but react to the name of his former tormentor. 

"The tensions with Helios are escalating." Sam said. "They took out another village, one that Chulak had been negotiating with. Nothing left but rubble."

"Ah, that explains the strong arm." Jack said. "Senator Kinsey has been calling me all week, wanting me to come back to active duty." He stepped back, toward the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you go change. I'll have Daniel pour you a drink."

She looked up then, as if just realizing Daniel was there. "I take it today went well, then."

It took him a minute to realize that she was talking to him. "Yes, ma'am." The first few nights of this new normal, Daniel had found himself sore and oddly out of sorts before it was time to serve dinner.

"Good. Open a bottle of wine. I'll be down shortly."

Jack pointed to the wine rack and Daniel crossed to it, choosing a bottle of cabernet and one of zinfandel and holding them out to Jack. "The cab, I think. Corkscrew is in the drawer. Put it on the table to breathe once you've opened it. I left a plate on the counter in the kitchen for you. Once you've eaten you can start on the dishes."

Daniel nodded his understanding, opening the drawer and pulling out the corkscrew. Jack disappeared back into the kitchen to bring out the food for him and Sam, and took his seat at the table. Daniel pulled the cork and set the bottle in front of Jack before returning to the kitchen.

The plate on the counter held some of the pasta and chicken, which was more than he'd been given since he woke up. He'd graduated from the broth and bread to soup and crackers, to sandwiches. His stomach rumbled at the smell and he wasted no time in digging into the food. He ate with a focused precision born of his years in a military house and those spent in the reformatory. 

He cleared the plate and drank the glass of water down before turning his attention to the dishes used in prepping dinner, plus the plates left after lunch. He sorted them out on the counter, then filled the sink. 

It reminded him of home, of washing dishes while Sha're dried them and put them away. She would laugh when he tried to wash the glasses, because his hands were too big and they'd end up switching places. Her voice when she said his name always made him smile.

He was just about finished with the prep dishes and pans when Sam appeared, running her hand up over his ass and up his back. "We're done in the dining room. Please finish the dishes. Then come upstairs."

Daniel shivered as she moved away, turning his head to watch her go into the hallway. He hadn't been invited to the upstairs before. He knew from hearing them talk that upstairs included their bedroom, an office space that they shared and at least one other bedroom. He put his worries about what they wanted aside and went to get the dishes in the dining room, bringing them back to wash.

Chores he could do. He would be doing much the same at home. Cooking and cleaning, folding laundry…but he knew there was more. He knew they expected more. He wasn't entirely sure he could. Until his capture and subsequent rape by the Raiders, Daniel had only ever been with one person, and their sex life had been pretty tame.

He had never been with a man until…but he was fairly certain Jack wanted him. Daniel had no idea how he would react when it came down to it. It didn't help that his continued survival likely counted on being able to give them what he wanted. They had been nice enough to him so far, but he was their prisoner…their property…even if it wasn't quite official.

Jack had made it clear that there was nowhere for him to go. And he had his own reasons to be cautious. He was in no condition to attempt an escape, even if he had a plan for where he'd go or how he'd get there. He had to bide his time, heal. That meant going along until he was better enough that he could start to plan.

He finished the dishes, put the last plate in the cupboard where it belonged and exhaled. The longer he waited, the greater the chance they would be upset by the time he presented himself. He licked his lips as he looked up the staircase, telling himself it would be best to just get it over with.

At the top of the stairs, he paused, looking around him. There were several closed doors but the one at the end of the hall was slightly ajar and a soft light spilled through it. He took a few hesitant steps, pausing when he heard soft words and the sounds of kissing.

He could just see them through the door. Jack sat on a large bed, his feet on the floor. Sam straddled his lap, black silk riding up as Jack caressed her ass, her head falling back as he nuzzled into her neck, kissing down to her breast. Her eyes opened and she leaned forward, whispering something to Jack before she was standing up and turning toward the door. 

"Come in."

Daniel pushed open the door, his face blushing hot as he realized Jack was naked and aroused. He stood awkwardly just inside the door, unsure now what he was expected to do. Sam came to him, much as she did every morning, her hand lifting to touch him, caressing over fading marks, her fingers gentle as they explored his skin. He stiffened slightly when her touches turned to kisses, her lips skipping over his chest, up his neck.

One hand cupped the back of his head, pulling him in so her lips could cover his. At the same time, her other hand circled around his cock, stroking him gently. "Relax," she whispered to him. "Close your eyes."

He obeyed slowly, his eyes closing as her lips opened and her tongue glided over his lips, then pushed past them, filling his mouth. His cock hardened some as she stroked it, then she was suddenly sliding down his body, her mouth taking over for her hand and his cock took a greater interest. She sucked up to the tip, then took him back into her mouth as he hardened, one hand petting over his balls. 

"God, that's nice."

Daniel opened his eyes, half surprised Jack was still there, on the bed, one hand lazily rubbing his cock while he watched them. Red burned down Daniel's face as Sam sat back, licking her lips and looking up at him. She stood, her hand returning to his cock, using it to guide him toward the bed, toward Jack. She climbed up on the bed beside Jack, behind him, her hands sliding down his arms, lifting his hands and setting them on Daniel's hips. 

His thumbs caressed the skin on either side of Daniel's cock and Daniel's breath caught. Jack had touched him once before, but not like this. Not with this much hanging in the air. Sam was whispering in his ear and Daniel wanted to turn away, wanted to hide, but he didn't move as Jack leaned in, his breath hot on Daniel's skin. 

Jack's mouth opened, his tongue laving over the tip of Daniel's cock, and Daniel shuddered, his hands moving to grab his cock. Sam's hands covered his, gently guiding them away. "Let him." Sam directed, rising from the bed and sliding around Daniel, pulling his hands behind him, holding them gently as Jack's mouth closed over Daniel's cock and slid down.

Daniel whimpered, not exactly attempting to pull away, but fidgeting. Lips moved over his shoulders, down his spine. Jack's hand fondled Daniel's balls as he sucked in and despite himself, Daniel was working his way toward orgasm. Jack was clearly good at this, and Sam's touch was distracting until Daniel bit off a strangled cry and thrust up and into Jack's mouth, coming in spurts.

Jack grinned as Daniel's knees buckled, hands lifting to cradle Daniel's face as he kissed him, tasting of salt. His lips left Daniel's and met Sam's over Daniel's shoulder. She moved around Daniel, lifting a leg to straddle Jack, her hand moving to hold his cock as she slid down onto it. She rose up and slid down, her hands pulling her black nighty up and off.  
Daniel's face was less than an inch from her skin, so close he could hear the sound of her wetness as she rode Jack and he felt like he should move, but the smell of her was intoxicating and he hadn't been told he could. Jack's hands cupped her ass for a moment, then reached for Daniel, his hands pulling Daniel up, guiding Daniel's hands around Sam to cup her breasts. 

Jack's eyes met his and he nodded. "Pinch her nipples." Jack said softly. Daniel caressed her skin, his eyes on Jack's, his thumbs and forefingers gently tweaking Sam's nipples. She leaned back against him, her head on his shoulder, her mouth seeking his as she bore down, shuddering. Jack's eyes closed and he tilted his hips, thrusting up into her.

Daniel pulled his hands away, stepping back a few steps, his face hot, his heart stammering in his chest as they separated. Sam disappeared behind a door while Jack came toward Daniel. He offered a tight smile and gestured to the door. "I think that will be all for now, Daniel." 

He followed Daniel down the stairs to the room, pulling the door shut so that it locked, leaving Daniel alone to process what had just happened.

 

Dr. Frasier declared him healthy and more or less whole just a few days later and the way Sam looked at him made him wonder what kind of trouble he was in.

"I brought the paperwork you asked for." Dr. Frasier said as Daniel knelt between Sam and Jack. "These are transfer papers. It will register your purchase of Daniel from a dealer in Havi. All you need to do is fill in the places where the markers are, get his fingerprints in the designated boxes, and my guy will do the rest."

Daniel looked from the paperwork the doctor was handing to Sam, up to Jack and back. He couldn't let them file his prints. Sumner had promised Daniel that if he failed at the reformatory, he'd be marked as a traitor, his life forfeit. His fingerprints would give him away. His heart sped up and he missed that Sam was talking. To him. He cleared his throat, trying to dim the white roar in his head. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I said, please get the dessert."

He nodded, his eyes on the paperwork as she looked through it. "Where would you like it served?" Daniel asked, pushing up to standing.

"Here is fine, Daniel, thank you."

He went into the kitchen, his head spinning through ways he could talk them out of whatever was going to require his fingerprints. He was so caught up in the thought, in the terror of what could happen that he didn't hear Jack follow him. Daniel pulled the chocolate cake from the refrigerator and set it on the counter.

"You know, we talked about this." Jack said, causing Daniel to jump.

Daniel took a deep breath and went to the cupboard for plates. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Bull shit." Jack leaned on the counter, watching Daniel lay out the plates. "About the trouble we could get into if anyone knew you weren't legal."

Daniel cut into the cake, keeping his eyes averted from Jack. "I know."

"Then, what was that in there?"

Daniel shook his head. "What was what, sir?"

"No, don't go giving me that, served up with sir. I saw your face when you saw those papers."

Daniel put the first slice of cake on the plate and dared a glance up. "I…I guess I'm still getting used to….this." Daniel said, his voice shaking more than he'd like to admit. "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and this whole thing will have been a nightmare."

Jack didn't respond, but he stood there, watching as Daniel finished dishing up the dessert. He was still standing and watching as Daniel picked up the plates to take into the other room…and when he came back to the kitchen. Daniel hesitated once he'd covered the cake, looking up at Jack's face. "Is there anything else, sir?"

Jack's eyes narrowed, his brows furrowing. "What aren't you saying?"

Daniel averted his eyes. "Nothing, sir."

"I'm not sure I believe you. I'm not sure Sam will either." He took his plate. "Finish cleaning up. We have plans after the Doc leaves."

Daniel dutifully set about finishing the dishes and sweeping the kitchen floor, quietly returning to his room, thinking that maybe, if he was quiet and out of sight, they would forget whatever plans they had.

Of course, he should have known better. A little over an hour later, the door to his room opened and Sam called his name. He gave thought, momentarily, to not responding, but she'd seen him move, she knew he heard her.

"Come."

Daniel nodded once, moving swiftly to the door and following her up the stairs to their bedroom. "We have been working on a better solution to our situation. Starting immediately you will no longer be in the room downstairs."

She led him to one of the doors in the bedroom, one he'd assumed led into a closet. He'd been wrong. The room beyond that door was far from a closet. He followed Sam inside, his eyes dancing over the furniture and equipment. He'd never seen anything like it.

In the farthest corner of the room was a cage…tall enough to sit in, long enough to lay in, the bars far enough apart to put most of a face between. In the corner nearest it, there was a cot. He swallowed and turned away, his eyes tracing over a padded bench and an area of wall and floor with eyebolts at various levels. There was what looked like a leather swing, with restraints built in, and a glass fronted cabinet filled with various tools and toys, from paddles to canes and whips and rubber dicks of varying sizes.

Jack joined them, a band of metal in his hands. "Knees, Daniel."

Daniel obeyed without thinking about it and Jack moved to put the band around Daniel's neck. It took longer than expected and when Jack's hands fell away, Sam's took over. The band wasn't quite an inch thick and it sat tight, close to his neck. It wasn't as tight as the one the Raiders had put on him though, and as he swallowed he could feel it move against his skin.

Still, it was a collar. A mark of his position, or lack thereof. He lifted a hand to feel over the metal. It was already warming against his skin.

"Up." Sam's hand on his elbow guided him up to his feet and over to the door he presumed went into the hall. On the door jamb there was a small panel with a red light and a green light. "By tomorrow afternoon, the rest of the house will be equipped with these lights. If it is red, you are not permitted through it. If it is green, you are. There are sensors in the collar and if you try to cross the threshold of a red light, you will receive a substantial jolt. Do you understand?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes, ma'am." His eyes darted to the door to their bedroom, which was also equipped with the panel. It wasn't a small room, at least half again as large as the one he had been sleeping in. It was still a cage of sorts, which only drew his attention back to the actual cage in the room.

Sam smiled and slid her hand into his. "Now then, let's talk about this." She walked them over to the cage and the cot. "Starting tonight, this is where you will sleep. As long as you behave, do as you are told, are honest with us, you sleep on the cot." She turned him toward the cage. "If you misbehave, disobey, lie to us, you will sleep in the cage. Is that clear?"

Daniel swallowed, his eyes caught on the heavy metal of the bars. "Yes, ma'am." It was bigger than the box had been, but not by a lot. He fought the rising surge of panic inside him and she gave him a minute, watching him, holding his hand and waiting. When he swallowed, she squeezed his hand and turned him away from the cage.

"Good. Come." She led him then to the padded bench where Jack was waiting with leather restraints in his hand. "Now that you're healthy, we will be increasing your duties, and this room is where we will explore those pertaining to pleasure." She smiled and pulled their joined hands up to kiss lightly, letting her tongue run over his knuckles. "We will go slowly, because we have a learning curve here. Understand that while for the most part, we're interested in your pleasure as well as ours, there will be times when our pleasure will be all that matters."

She put her free hand on the bench, drawing his attention to it. The ends of it were narrower than the middle and padded shelves stuck out of the sides on both ends. He frowned as Sam looked at him. She lifted her hand and touched his knee. "Your knees here, on either side." She was still holding his hand, pulling him closer and she didn't let go until he had lifted his left knee and settled it on the bench.

Her hands slid up his leg as she moved behind, guiding him. "Good, now lay down." She caressed over his ass as he lowered himself, her hand ending up on his cock, tugging it into place so that it hung off the end of the bench that he was, effectively, straddling. "Good, now, give your hands to Jack."

Daniel slid his hands up the bench, feeling like he was going to slide off backwards. Jack fitted the restraints over Daniel's wrists, then clipped each to the bench, which at least helped with the feeling of falling. Jack's thumb rubbed over Daniel's lips and pushed lightly until Daniel opened them. His skin was salty as it rubbed over Daniel's tongue, with just a hint of sweet likely left from the cake.

Sam's hand stroked down his cock, urging it to hardness. Once it had stiffened some, she went back to caressing over his ass, sliding up the side of the bench. "Now then, Daniel, I think it's time we insist you tell us everything."

Daniel turned his head so he could see her. "I don't understand."

She nodded once, then her hand came down hard on his ass. "I won't tolerate this behavior any longer, Daniel. You answer my questions with the vaguest answers you can, you hide your true feelings. You belong to us now, and you will behave appropriately. Let's start with this evening. What was that reaction? As soon as Janet said fingerprints, you panicked. Explain."

Daniel licked his lips and shook his head. "Can't." She slapped his ass again.

"You will. Jack, bring me a paddle."

"What?" Daniel twisted in an attempt to get away, but there wasn't much of anywhere he could go.

Jack walked to the cabinet and came back with a wooden paddle that he handed off to Sam. "We don't want to hurt you, Daniel. Explain yourself."

He huffed and pulled on the restraints that bound his hands. "Just…you can't…" He closed his eyes and forced his body to relax back to the bench, tried to regulate the panicked racing of his heart. 

"Can't what?" Jack asked, leaning in close.

This was not working. Daniel knew in that moment that he'd tell them anything eventually. He needed to accept that he wasn't in charge of anything anymore. Even the most intimate details of his life. "My fingerprints." Daniel said finally, resting his head on the leather under him. "You can't let them get into the system."

Sam was rubbing the paddle over the skin of his ass, down over his cock and back up. "Why not?"

"I…I'm already….I was. Fuck." He bit his lip and tried to look up to Jack for support. Jack was watching him, his arms crossed. Okay, Daniel could do this without bringing Sumner into it. "I escaped from the boys reformatory when I was seventeen."

"Here in Abydos?" Sam asked, her voice neutral. When he hesitated, she swatted him lightly with the paddle. 

"Yes." Daniel grunted. "Yes. I hid in the slums for a week, then snuck out into the desert. We got to the oasis at Atlantis by ourselves. Found a ride north."

"Who is we?" Sam asked, back to rubbing the paddle over his skin. Before he could answer, she brought it down hard where ass and thigh meet.

Daniel yelled, grunting into the leather. "Sha're. My wife."

"Are you saying that you escaped a reform school, kidnapped a citizen and smuggled her out of the city?" Jack asked. 

That was certainly one way to interpret it. "She wanted to come. It was her idea." Daniel said. "But yes, that is probably how it got recorded."

Sam brought the paddle down three times in rapid succession, then stroked down his cock several times. "Good boy." Sam offered as she rubbed his cock. "Jack…"

Jack moved toward Daniel's face again, his hands moving to unzip his jeans. Jack eased his cock out and Daniel watched it spring to life just inches from his face. "Open your mouth." Jack said, his voice deeper and a little darker than Daniel had heard before. Daniel licked his lips and looked up at him before bringing himself to obey. Jack rubbed the tip of his cock over Daniel's lips slowly. "Lick it."

Daniel tentatively stuck his tongue out, sliding it under, then up over the tip, along the slit. "Good, now suck." Jack pushed forward a little, enough that the head of his cock was in Daniel's mouth. He fought a feeling of panic, a rush of memory; cock choking him to the point of blacking out, but he was losing that fight until Jack's hand, gentle and soft caressed down the side of his face. "Daniel, open your eyes. Focus on me."

Daniel wasn't sure when he'd closed his eyes, but he opened them, looking up at Jack and nodding slightly. He sucked at Jack's cock, taking it a little deeper in his mouth before sliding off again, licking at the taste of him on his lips.

Sam's hands were caressing over his hot skin, rubbing down through his crack, pulling on his cock. Daniel started when a finger touched his hole, but Jack pulled his attention back to him. He was pressing in deeper now, making it harder not to react. Daniel pulled against the restraints and Jack pulled back, giving him a moment to get past it.

The touch of lube was cold, and Sam's fingers smeared it around his skin, over his hole, before she pressed a finger into him. Daniel's entire body tightened. In response, she pulled her finger out, then slid her slick hand down to stroke his cock. Daniel relaxed, even found himself pressing down into her upstroke. Jack's cock was at his mouth again and it was easier to open his lips, to lick and suck and Daniel actually moaned around him as Sam drew him closer to orgasm. 

He almost didn't feel her finger enter him the second time, lost between her hand on his cock and Jack's cock in his mouth, but there was more lube and a second finger and Daniel whimpered, but Jack's hand cupped his face, his cock sliding further in. He was starting to get lost in the crashing sensations, too much to follow as she opened him up and something not fingers was sliding into him.

He braced for the pain, but it didn't come. "I think we're ready." Sam said and Jack stepped back, moving back toward Sam. He heard a thud of clothing dropping to the floor. Daniel was breathing heavy as he felt Jack's hands, gasping as they held Daniel by the hips. Sam's hand caressed him, guided Jack's cock and Daniel had to bite his lip to keep from yelling as Jack's cock filled him.

Sam was naked by the time she came to the front of the bench, her blue eyes sparkling. She lifted one foot to the padded shelf on the side of the bench and Daniel could smell her wetness. She tilted her hips toward his face. "Make me come," she said, her voice dusky.

Daniel licked at her slit, tongue sliding through her juices. She was grinding down against his face, his nose pressing into her clit while his tongue flicked at her opening. From what he could tell, she wasn't far from coming. This at least he was familiar with. He shifted, turned his head, licked his way up to her clit, wishing he had his hands free to help. He flicked his tongue over her clit rapidly as Jack set up a rhythm fucking his ass. 

Sam's hand fisted in his hair as he sucked on her clit, then licked his way down. In this position it was impossible to actually get his tongue inside her, but he licked and kissed and sucked as much as he could, working back toward the clit. Her hand held him in place and she ground her hips down, dragging her clit over his tongue. She grunted and yelled, rubbing her pussy over his face as she came, panting as she stepped back.

Jack was thrusting faster and faster, dripping sweat onto Daniel's back and when he came, he pulled out, depositing his come over the skin of Daniel's ass. 

Daniel's cock was throbbing and he jumped when Sam's hand circled it. He jumped again when something pressed to the base of his cock, hard and vibrating, pushing him so quickly over the edge that his orgasm surprised him. 

The room was quiet as Daniel lay there, working on getting his breathing under control. Jack released him from the restraints and helped him up. Sam slid in close, kissing over Daniel's lips. "Good boy," she murmured, nodding to Jack as she headed back to their bedroom.

Jack slid a hand into his and walked Daniel to a corner of the room he hadn't noticed. There was a toilet and a shower stall. "Get cleaned up. Get some sleep. We’ll talk more tomorrow." His kiss was warm and soft and he left Daniel standing alone, with her come on his face and his on his ass. He was exhausted and spent, his head trying to sort through memory and emotion and this room, these people…and somehow, Daniel could almost believe it was going to be okay.

 

It was easier than he ever imagined it could be, to let go and let the rhythm of this new life lull him into acceptance. In less than two weeks he'd grown accustomed to the collar, to paying attention to the lights on the doors, to letting them dictate his movements.

A routine was developing, not all that different than his life before. He would wake up and shower, and the light on the door to Sam and Jack's bedroom would turn green. He would go in to lay out Sam's clothing, wait for her by the shower door with her towel. Once she was getting dressed the light on the door to the hallway would be green and he would go downstairs to make coffee and start breakfast.

Sam would smile at him when he gave her the breakfast he'd prepared, kiss him as she left for the day. Jack would appear, usually just before she left, kiss her, kiss him and sit for his breakfast. Almost daily, when Jack was done eating, he would ease his cock out of his pants and Daniel would slip to his knees to lick and suck him off.

Then came exercise time and another shower, followed by the chores for the day. Some days he even had time to read, though his choice of reading material was not exactly his cup of tea. It was either Sam's books, which meant they were mostly over his head scientifically, or Jack's which meant boring military strategy books and mystery novels.

The evenings were spent preparing dinner and cleaning up after it, sometimes attending Sam while she lounged in a tub full of hot, bubbly water, other times Jack or Sam or both of them wanted something more physical and they ended up in his room. He had never dreamed he would get used to that, or that he could come while tied down and fucked, but Jack and Sam were slowly figuring out exactly what did bring him to orgasm, and happily using him for their own.

Nothing more had been said about the fake paperwork in that time and Daniel thought maybe they had decided to let it go, to take their chances that no one would ask for his papers. He certainly didn't mind being kept largely hidden, though he knew there were risks. Without even forged papers, Daniel couldn't ever be allowed out of the house, couldn't seek medical treatment that Dr. Frasier couldn't treat there at the house.

"No." Sam's voice echoed down the hallway from the office. "Absolutely not, Jack. We can't risk it."

"Who's going to know? It's just Mitchell and Vala. Cards. It's not like we're going to parade him around the square or something."

"Mitchell always ends up saying something and then we end up with Landry and I may trust Mitchell and Vala around him, but not Landry."

"Hank's a good guy."

"Hank's a by the book guy. He gets one look at Daniel and he'll start asking questions. Are you ready for answering those questions? Is Daniel?"

Daniel stood at the door of his room, trying to decide if he should say something.

"Let Mitchell host. We'll go over there."

"His place is falling apart. He's staying with Vala while they rebuild from that fire incident last month." Jack said. "Come on, Sam. Mitchell already knows we've got something going on. I'd rather he got the truth from us rather than poking around asking questions that will only get us into trouble."

Sam sighed loudly. "Fine. But if he invites Landry, or so help me, anyone else…"

"He won't."

"And you better be the one to prep Daniel for this. He's just getting used to us, I have no idea how well he's going to take to everything that comes with….this."

"Daniel will be fine."

Daniel wasn't sure he liked how that sounded, and he pulled back into the room, sitting on the cot, his eyes still on the door. He listened to Jack's heavy footsteps, looking away as they paused by the door. 

"Daniel, I need you in my room." 

Jack continued to his own door and Daniel hesitated slightly before wiping his hands down his thighs and standing. He walked to the door joining the rooms and stepped through. Jack was standing by the dresser, his back to Daniel. When he turned around, he had a pile of cloth in his hand. He crossed to the bed and set it down. 

"So, you may have heard. We'll be having company this evening. I want you to put these on."

Daniel cleared his throat, his eyes on what looked to be a pair of silk pants. "Company?"

"Just some friends. I know that up until now we've been careful about who knows you're here, but we can't keep living like this. People are going to get suspicious. So tonight, two friends are coming over for dinner and cards."

"And what will my duties be, sir?" Daniel asked, finally looking up at Jack.

"Dinner, dessert, same as any night." Jack's hands were in his pockets, his eyes scanning over Daniel. "Problem?"

Daniel shook his head lightly. "No, sir. Is that all?"

"Are you asking me if there will be sex required?" Jack asked, his eyebrow lifting.

Daniel licked his lips. "Yes."

Jack shrugged. "That will be Sam's call. We've played with both Cameron and Vala before, but Sam's concerned you aren't ready for that. I will tell you that they'll both want to touch you and will probably be very vocal about wanting to do more."

Daniel nodded, moving to lift the soft silk of the pants. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"What will you tell them…about me?"

"Same story we've been working on. Sam ordered you from a dealer she knows in Havi."

"I actually speak Havi." Daniel said, smiling a little. 

Jack's hand touched his shoulder. "Well, with any luck you won't need that particular skill tonight. Like I said, these are friends. I should warn you that they'll probably get the truth, that you're not legal. Don't panic. Vala's in no position to bring attention to herself and Mitchell likes our fun together too much to jeopardize it. Get dressed, then get down to the kitchen. I pulled steaks out."

 

He was ridiculously nervous. He could hear them in the formal living room. He paced the kitchen, waiting for Sam to call for him. She'd said they would make introductions before he put the food on the table. 

He jumped when he heard his name, licked his lips and exhaled before he went to the door. Sam smiled for him, taking his hand and leading him into the room. Standing near the fireplace was a tall man, dressed casually, a beer in one hand. Daniel could all but feel his eyes rake down over his bare skin, then flick back up to his face, a small smile turning the corners of his mouth. "Not bad."

"He's yummy. Can I have a taste?" The woman bounced up from where she'd been lounging in the overstuffed arm chair, draping herself over the man and leaning toward Daniel with a leer that he almost physically recoiled from.

Sam squeezed his hand lightly. "Vala, Cameron, this is Daniel."

Vala stepped away from Cameron, her eyes sliding over Daniel's face, down his torso and she circled him slowly. "Nice form, the scars will help sell the story." Her hand slid down his spine, then off to his hip, thumb catching in the waist band of his pants and tugging down slightly. "Uh, yeah. This could be a problem."

Beside him, Sam frowned and leaned to see what she meant. "All slaves sold in Havi are tattooed or branded right here."

"With what?" Sam asked, her breath warm on his skin.

Vala moved away, sliding back into the chair. "Depends on the seller. If they're government remands, the Havi seal, generally in a brand. If it's one of the high end sellers, it's their logo, tattooed. If it's one of the low end sellers, a crude brand….Cameron, darling, hand me my bag, would you?"

Daniel watched as Cameron handed her a huge purse and she put it on her lap, digging through it before holding something up with a bright smile. "Like this!"

"Vala, do I want to know where you got that?" Cameron asked as she stood and crossed to Sam. Daniel's eyes were on the metal as she passed it to Sam.

"You'll need to mount it on something , or use insulated pliers or something." She turned to Cameron. "I liberated it from an unscrupulous trader who used it to brand unconscious travelers so he could sell them as slaves." Vala said, pouting at him. "You would rather I didn't use it on him and then leave with it?"

"I'm sorry." Daniel licked his lips. "I--" He turned to Sam, his eyes wide. She met his gaze and held it for a long moment, then nodded almost imperceptibly. "I should check on dinner." He skirted around her, breathing a little easier once he was in the kitchen.

It took a few minutes, but Jack appeared, leaning on the counter. "Not a fan of branding?"

Daniel took the roasted potatoes out of the oven and set them on the stove. "Not a fan of that kind of pain."

"Our paperwork says you come from Havi. If we ever get questioned…"

"Yeah, I know." Daniel looked away. If they ever got questioned, they were screwed. If his fingerprints went into the system he was screwed. If they couldn't prove Daniel belonged…He huffed. "Dinner's ready."

"I'll let folks know."

Daniel was grateful that talk of branding was dropped as they gathered to eat and he was able to serve them silently and withdraw to the kitchen. As pain went, he supposed he had survived worse, and not too long ago either. He finished cleaning up from the prep, then went into the living room to set up the card table. 

Sam was the first to return to the room, her smile soft. "You okay?"

Daniel nodded. "I think so, ma'am."

"I told Jack it was too soon."

He shook his head. "Not at all, ma'am. I'd rather just get it all out in the open, what you expect of me. I can't keep getting comfortable only to have everything change again. It's kind of terrifying."

She nodded. "Thank you for your honesty. We have played sexually with both Cameron and Vala, and they have both expressed an interest in playing with you. I haven't decided if tonight is going in that direction."

He nodded and took a breath. There were worse things, he supposed. "And…the branding?" He dared a look up and she reached to take his hand. 

"Let's talk about that tomorrow. Tonight, let's just relax."

He nodded again and finished setting up the chairs around the card table. Vala and Cameron appeared, with Jack behind them and Daniel excused himself to go clean up after dinner.

"Daniel, we'll take dessert in here, in about an hour." Sam said as he left.

"Yes, ma'am." Daniel responded, withdrawing to the dining room to gather the dirty dishes. When the hour was nearly up, Daniel brought the strawberry torte out of the refrigerator and cut it and plated it, loading the four plates onto a tray. 

He was focused on balancing the tray as he entered the living room, so he didn't immediately notice that the number of people in the room had gone up by one. He lowered the tray onto the side table and was picking up a plate when he heard the voice and froze in place.

"I didn't know you had a servant, General."

"I'm retired." Jack said sarcastically, stepping toward Daniel. "And he's none of your business."

"Why are you here, General?" Cameron asked.

"You weren't answering your phone." Sumner said. Daniel could feel his eyes and wished he could go back to the kitchen. His hands shook as he lifted a plate and turned to hand it to Vala, his back to the General.

"Because I'm on leave, General." Cameron said. 

"Not anymore. You need to report first thing in the morning."

Daniel handed Cameron his plate, attempting to keep his face averted from Sumner, but Sumner was suddenly following him, squinting up into his face. "Do I know you?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, ich an Havi." He turned away, pulling from the hand reaching for him. 

Vala slid between him and the general. "His former owner was an abusive ass." Her hand glided over his scarred up back. "I convinced Sam to buy him while I was in Havi a few weeks back. He's quite pretty, now that he isn't bleeding all over the place." 

"I trust you have the proper paperwork to--" 

"General, perhaps it's time you were on your way." Cameron said, both him and Jack stepping in to further separate Daniel from the General. "You've delivered your message. I will report for duty as requested, and you really are interrupting what once had the air of a beautiful evening."

Sumner was furious. Daniel could feel it. But he also knew he was out of bounds and eventually turned on his heel and stalked for the front door, with Jack following him. Daniel was shaking and he ran for the kitchen, his head reeling. It was too close, too fucking close and if he had….and they didn't…He shook his head and tried to calm down.

He looked at his hands, at his fingerprints. He had to do something to make them unrecognizable, then they could file the papers, they'd be safer. There was a thin scar through his left index finger, a burn from hitting the edge of a frying pan years before.

His eyes fell on the indoor grill, still hot as the coals burned down after cooking the steaks for dinner. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure he was still alone in the kitchen, crossing to the grill slowly, lifting his hands. They didn't have to be big marks to alter his prints enough that auto recognition programs wouldn't flag them.

He exhaled a few times, then brought all ten fingers down on the grill, biting his lip as it burned, then picked his hands up and turned them, bringing the fingers down again, effectively making an X on each finger, except his thumbs.

Sweat dripped from his chin and he was close to losing the battle not to scream as he pushed his thumbs down one last time.

"Daniel!" 

His knees buckled and he hit the floor, though Jack was behind him and holding him up fast. "SAM!"

"I'm okay." Daniel said weakly, though the pain in his fingers screamed otherwise.

"What happened?" Sam asked, frowning at them.

Jack's hands were around his wrists, holding Daniel's hands up for her to see. "I walked in and he was burning his fingers on the grill."

"Daniel?" Sam asked, her eyes sweeping over his fingertips, then back to his eyes. 

He licked his lips. "So you can finish the paperwork," he managed to get out around his panting.

Her eyebrow went up and she bent closer to get a better look. "Yes, that might actually do it. Let's get them seen to."

Jack helped him up and took him to the sink to start filling a bowl with cool water. Once his fingers were submerged and some of the pain was started to recede, Daniel licked his lips and looked up at them. "Might as well get the branding over with too."

Sam looked for a minute like she was going to argue, then she nodded. "Keep them in the water. I'll be back."

In all, she was gone nearly twenty minutes, and when she returned she used a long pair of tongs to pull the grill off the top of the indoor pit, stoking the coals before she lifted a long handled screwdriver with replaceable bits, the branding iron shoved in where the bits would go. She settled it in against the coals, then came to check on Daniel's fingers. 

"These should heal pretty quickly," she murmured. "You did very clean work."

He smiled a little, letting her put the fingers back into the water. "If it was done as torture, they'd make straight lines, wouldn't they?"

She lifted a finger to brush hair out of his eyes, then kissed him softly. "You surprise me, Daniel. That doesn't happen often." 

He hesitated only a second before kissing her softly in return. "Someone should surprise you more often. You are beautiful when you smile."

Her smile deepened. "I think the pain is making you loopy."

"We're ready." Vala said from near the door and Sam nodded, stepping back to check the brand.

"Jack, get a hold of him." 

Jack pushed him forward over the sink and pulled his pants down to expose Daniel's hip. He thought he was ready when the heat warmed his skin, but as she pressed the metal into flesh, Daniel screamed and jerked almost out of Jack's hands before the pain grew intense enough that he started to black out.

He was vaguely aware of a flurry of hands, moving him, lifting him….up the stairs, then cool, wetness, actual cold…he was laying down, his hands wrapped, his hip burning, but relief slowly leeching into it. Sam's voice was in his ear telling him it was okay, he did good. He was safe. 

 

Daniel woke the next morning feeling a little confused and more than a little damp. The wrappings around his hands were no longer cold, the ice in them long since melted, and they fell away as he moved to sit up. Under him were towels and plastic covering his cot and as his hip brushed the damp cotton, he remembered why.

It wasn't as painful as he expected. He stood, turning his torso to get a look. The mark was etched into his skin, dark and mostly round. He knew enough from his study of the slave trade's origins that it would eventually heal to form a slightly raised mark in scar tissue.

His fingers seemed less damaged, though the marks would also scar. And it would make carrying out his duties difficult to do for the next couple of days. In fact, even taking a shower might prove to be more than he wanted to do.

There was no escaping the truth now. He was collared and branded and he lived in room with a cage and restraints. As slavery went, he supposed he was lucky. Sam and Jack had been good to him. They had treated his medical needs, hadn't worked him to collapse. His duties, to be fair, were pretty light.

Daniel crossed to his bathroom area and peed, flushing the toilet before turning to the shower. He turned the water on cool and tested it on his fingers. It wasn't bad, so he stepped in, letting the water run over him before reaching for his soap. 

In all honesty, Daniel owed them. They had saved his life, at great risk to their own, and he had been withholding from them, trying to protect something that was no longer even his to protect.

He carefully cleaned all of the burns and rinsed off, stepping out and reaching for his towel.

"Daniel?"

He stepped out of the corner, still drying himself, surprised to find Sam standing beside his cot. "Am I late?" Daniel asked, frowning.

"No. I…was coming in to check on you." She crossed to him and took his right hand, turning it palm up so she could look at his fingertips. She hmm'ed at him and took his other hand, then turned him so she could see the brand. "This was a really foolish thing to do."

He hung his head, nodding. "I know. I'm sorry. Just…he scared me. More than this scares me." He gestured around him. "I…need to tell you…I know you need to know…but I've hidden it for so long."

Her hand was soft as she cupped his face and kissed him lightly. It didn't help him swallow the fear of laying it all out for her. 

He exhaled and slowly went down on his knees. "I was not quite nine when my parents were killed. They worked at the museum. They had friends in a lot of areas of the government, here and in Chulak and Arak, and other places. An exhibit collapsed. I was told that she lived long enough to beg one of those friends to make sure I didn't end up…" He licked his lips and sort of smiled at the irony. Orphaned children, even of well to do families, could easily find themselves sold off to cover debts left behind or because there was no one to take care of them. "Well….here, like this. The man who took me resented me. He was military, I was an unruly, over educated nine year old who had just watched his parents die. We had no money, nothing we could offer him in return. I couldn't understand what he wanted me to be. His rules made no sense."

Daniel licked his lips and looked up at her. "He only hit me where it wouldn't show. And he made it clear that if I told anyone, it would be worse. He refused me food. He locked me in a box for as much as three days, with no food or water or place to relieve myself. When I was thirteen I tried to run away. I didn't get far. That was when he put in the reformatory. He told them I was to be treated as a criminal, no privileges, work detail, no more food, water or sleep than absolutely necessary. And if I did anything wrong, I was to be punished severely."

"Sumner." She breathed the name with horror, looking at him to confirm her suspicion. "You're telling me that General Sumner was this man?"

He nodded, dropping his gaze again. "He told me that the reformatory would fix me or he would have me branded as a traitor and have me run out of the city." 

"Daniel, I don't know what to say."

He sighed. "The reformatory wasn't all bad. I found a place where I could be alone, which was mostly what I wanted. There was a window that didn't fully shut and faced the tenement building across the alley. That's where I met Sha're. Um, my wife. We grew up together at that window. Four years later, her father had arranged a marriage for her that she didn't want and we hatched a plan."

"Escape." Sam said.

Daniel nodded. "it wasn't easy…and we were terrified. And stupid. And incredibly lucky. And our life in Argos was amazing. I loved her very much." Tears he had thought he was finally done crying burned the corners of his eyes and he blinked to clear them. He sniffled at the tears and rubbed at his eyes. He could see Sha're's face, her warm smile. "She was pregnant." 

Sam looked startled. "What?"

"She didn't die in the fires…I found her in our house. I was hurrying home to be there when the baby came. They shot her in the head." 

"Oh, Daniel. I am so sorry."

"You have both been more than kind to me, and I realized last night, knowing him like I do, he would destroy you both, just to get at me if he knew. I couldn't let that happen. "

Sam took his face in her hands, lifting his face to hers and he realized she had tears in her eyes also. She knelt in front of him, taking his hands in hers and pulling them to her lips. She kissed them lightly. "Daniel, thank you for offering me this trust. I can only protect you if I know what there is to protect you from. And I want to protect you."

"I'm sorry I've been so stubborn and ungrateful. I don't think I realized until last night what a dangerous position I was putting you in. Abydos is nothing like Argos was…and I had forgotten that." 

She wiped her face and nodded. "So, now what do you say you come into my office, we'll get you printed and get the paperwork back to Janet. If we do it now, while the wounds are still fresh it will disrupt the print more, and the sooner we get this done the better. Sumner is not known for letting things drop."

She stood and he followed, down to her office where she pulled the paperwork from her desk, paging through it to the page for his prints, then pulling out an ink pad. She walked him through printing each digit, then took him back to her bathroom where she started water running in the sink and pulled out a bar of antibiotic soap. "This will probably sting, but you need to get them good and clean. No ink, or they could get infected."

"Yes, ma'am."

"When you're done, I sent Jack down to make breakfast. I think we'll do what we can to keep those fingers out of hot water the next few days."

"Thank you." She left him there to clean up, and went to get in the shower herself. Daniel scrubbed at the ink on his fingers, making faces as he worked around the wounds. When he was done, he headed downstairs. For the first time since realizing Argos was gone, he actually believed he was going to be okay…provided their faked paperwork could convince Sumner.

 

It had been nearly a month since that night when Sumner had come looking for Cameron Mitchell. That month had seen Daniel finish healing. Even the deepest bruises around his wrists were gone and the burns on his fingers were thin lines. 

His duties had expanded and he had come to a place of quiet obedience in most things, even those he didn't fully care for. They had explored some of Sam and Jack's more kinky needs, had used most of the equipment in his room and Daniel had discovered arousal from things he would never have guessed possible, including being restrained and blindfolded and certain kinds of pain.

Sam was good about figuring out what were indications that something was digging into bad memories of either his childhood or his capture and rape, and she had a gentle hand at soothing him past it.

It was nearly bedtime and Jack had just returned from running errands. The light on the door to their bedroom was green and Daniel could hear them talking softly. He knocked lightly before opening the door. Sam was already in a silky black negligee and Jack was stripped down to his boxers. They both looked up expectantly.

"Did you need something, Daniel?" Sam asked.

He was suddenly nervous, which was stupid. He shook his head and took the couple of steps into the room. "I, um… I was thinking…wondering…" His hand fell to his semi-hard cock and he rolled his eyes at himself. He took a deep breath and went to his knees in front of her. "If I might be of service tonight."

Sam's hand brushed through his hair. "What did you have in mind?" she asked, drawing his eyes up. 

He licked his lips and glanced at Jack, then back at Sam. "Well, I thought I could start with pleasing you." He leaned in, breathing across her thighs as he lifted his hands to the silk of her nighty, pushing it up just enough to expose the soft hair covering her. She shifted slightly, widening her stance to offer him room.

Daniel nuzzled into her before letting his tongue slide out to taste her, licking at her lips, pressing through to her slit, then up to lave over her clit.

"I think I like this train of thought." Jack said, coming to stand beside her, his arm around her back as he leaned in to kiss her. Daniel glanced up to find he had shed his boxers and he lifted a hand to circle Jack's cock, moving just enough that he could lick over the length to wet it before moving back to Sam's pussy. He licked along her slit and flicked his tongue over her clit several times before letting his thumb take over working her clit and he turned his head to lick at the tip of Jack's rapidly filling cock, sucking the head between his lips before moving back to Sam.

Her hand fisted in his hair and pulled his head back. "Did you have more planned?"

He hadn't really thought that far ahead. He licked his lips, glancing up at Jack, then back at her. "If it pleases, I'd very much like to be fucked."

Her eyebrow went up and she let go of him. "Show me then."

He turned to Jack, taking his cock into his mouth, sucking and licking until he was fully hard. Daniel eased back then, standing slowly and moving toward the bed. He lifted one foot and put it on the mattress, then reached behind himself, sliding two fingers over his hole. He pushed one in slowly, biting his tongue and reminding himself he should have prepped, but then Sam's hand touched his and there was lube coating his fingers. He worked himself open, then turned his head to find Jack watching him intently.

"I am ready, sir. Would you please fuck me?"

Jack bit his lip as he stepped closer, holding his cock and rubbing it over Daniel's hole before pushing in. Sam slid onto the bed, her fingers playing with her pussy as Jack pulled out slowly, then shoved back in. Her fingers moved into herself as Jack pulled out of him, echoing his rhythm, her eyes sparkling. She leaned up, kissing over Daniel's lips, nipping at them before she pulled the nighty up and off, maneuvering herself around until her legs could spread under him and she could push his face down into her pussy. 

She groaned and writhed under him as he licked into her, his fingers pinching and rubbing her clit as he fucked her with his tongue. "Fucking fuck." Sam exclaimed as she came suddenly, her hands grabbing at him, pulling him up, pulling him and with him, Jack, further onto the bed, until she was guiding Daniel's cock into her and telling Jack, "Harder. Fuck me harder."

Jack's pace increased and the thrust of his hips fucked Daniel down into Sam and between them he almost didn't have to move. Sam came a second time only seconds before Jack did, both panting and caressing Daniel's sweaty skin. Jack's cock was still in Daniel's ass when he pulled Daniel back, his cock hard and coated with Sam's come. Sam sat back, her legs spread wide, her fingers playing in her come-soaked hair. She nodded at Jack, who took Daniel's hands and guided them up, behind Jack's head. "Don't let go."

His hands went to Daniel's cock then, circling it and stroking it, slowly at first but gaining speed. It didn't take long to bring Daniel close and as he started to come, Sam moved closer, taking his come on her breasts and stomach. 

Still, Jack stroked him as Sam's fingers played through the come, smearing it on her skin. Daniel wanted to pull away, but Jack whispered in his ear, "Don't let go." 

Daniel whimpered, his cock too sensitive, too spent. Jack's thumb flicked over the tip and Daniel cried out something that might have been "Please." Sam's fingers smeared come over his lips, into his mouth, then he was moving, Jack guiding him down and he was being told to clean up his mess. 

He licked over her skin, tasting an odd mix of his own come and hers as he moved up her stomach to her breasts, sucking at the skin, until Jack was prying his hands apart and falling beside them, laughing. Sam rolled them so that Daniel was between them, kissing over his face. "That was unexpected, Daniel, thank you." Sam said softly.

"Thank you." Daniel responded, leaning back to kiss Jack, then her. "For everything." 

"Jack, get the lights." Sam said.

"I should…" Daniel started to get up, but Jack's hand tightened around his waist.

"Stay." Sam insisted, helping Jack work the blankets out from under them. "You're right where you belong."

Jack turned off the light and settled back down, spooning up close to Daniel's back. "Besides, I may want some more of that 'please fuck me' thing you did."

"I'm at your service." Daniel responded.

"Yes, you are."

Jack's breathing evened out first, with Sam's not far behind. Daniel lay awake for a while, staring at the wall. He knew he was a very lucky man. If Jack hadn't found him that day, he'd likely be dead, or worse. And as slave owners went, Sam and Jack were not what he'd expect. Had they met any other way, they might even be friends.

He drifted toward sleep, knowing that they may never be friends now, but he knew he was going to be okay, as long as he belonged to them.


End file.
